


Together Or Nothing

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [118]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Sherlock Holmes, Annoyed Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Better Together, Captured Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Captured Sherlock Holmes, Comfort, Comforting Sherlock Holmes, Escape, Established Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond (Doctor Who), F/M, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Mention of Episode: s04e16 The Waters of Mars, Tied-Up Amy, tied-up sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Amy and Sherlock are captured on their way home and have to escape.





	Together Or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> So this fic was written for a friend of mine, **GlowingMechanicalHeart** , with the prompt “ _Pondlock: 'If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.'_ ” Enjoy, m'dear!

“If I die, I’m going to haunt your arse,” Am said, glaring at her boyfriend as best she could. Her head ached something awful from being smacked with what she supposed was the butt of a gun. She really didn’t _know_ , but judging the fact they were both tied to chairs not quite back-to-back and there was a rather nasty looking man outside the door made her think if it wasn’t a gun, she didn’t really want to know.

“We’ll be out of here in a matter of moments,” Sherlock said.

“Oh, like you said we’d be back at Baker Street in a matter of minutes? Because that didn’t go according to plan at all.” She knew she sounded sour and all but really, she just wanted _one night_ with Sherlock where things didn’t go wrong.

“We were. We just didn’t get _inside_ Baker Street, but we were _there._ So technically--”

“Finish that sentence and you’re on the sofa for a week,” she said through gritted teeth.

There was silence for a moment and then she felt a tug at the ropes binding her wrists to the chair. She didn’t have to turn to know Sherlock was free, just as he had said he would be. A few seconds later there was nothing keeping her wrists tied to the chair and she rubbed her wrists to get some feeling back into them as Sherlock moved around to get her ankles. She saw the small thin blade he kept in an ankle sheath was in his hands. “They did a piss-poor job searching me,” he said, as though he had read her mind.

“Yeah, well, just wait until the Doctor gets a hold of them,” she said with a smile. “They may end up in an air bubble on Mars.”

“He doesn’t like Mars, remember?” Sherlock said as he moved to a bent over position and grasped his head between her hands, looking her over. “Something about the water there.” She winced when he fingered the sore spot, and she saw Sherlock’s eyes turn cold. “I’ll kill them.”

“Sherlock, it’s just a bump on the head,” she said. “You have one too, right?”

“No,” he replied. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, the same gentle way he did when they were lying in bed after a shag. He could be cold and gentle at the same times and sometimes Amy thought she’d never understand this enigmatic man she’d chosen to love. “Let’s get out of here.”

She nodded and he straightened up, offering her his hand. Whatever they had to go through to get out, they’d face it together.


End file.
